Warriors: Birdsong
by Theoro Hawk
Summary: An apprentice of WoodClan grows to be a warrior that leaves the clan after she breaks the warrior code. She joins LonerClan and eventualy becomes their deputy.
1. Prolouge

A white she-cat cried out in pain. "Screechnight!" she yowled, just as a gray tabby tom entered.  
"Wildwind? What is it?" he asked, panic flaring in his eyes.  
"Screechnight... the kits are coming..." Wildwind moaned. She twitched violently and yowled again.  
Screechnight stopped moving for a moment and then stuck his head out the entranceof the nursery. "Liontail come quick! The kits are being born!" he called to the WoodClan medicine cat. He waited impationtly for a few seconds and then rolled his eyes; "Hurry up!" he hissed, "I don't want my kits to die!"  
"Keep your fur on, I'm coming," the golden she-cat, Liontail, grumbled through a mouthful of motherwort, thyme leaves, borage leaves, watermint, and poppy seeds.  
Screechnights eyes widened. "Are...are all those herbs really necessary?" he whispered, becoming more worried - over protective as he was - by the second.  
Liontail sighed. "Yes," she grumbled. "Wildwind, is you stomach bothering you?"  
Wildwind gasped in pain. "Yes," she moaned.  
"Then take this," Liontail pushed the watermint over to her. "I suppose these might help to," she said, giving her the motherwort and thyme leaves. "Tell me when your in excessive pain and... PUSH!"  
Screechnight gulped and watched Wildwind eat the herbs. He waited in silence until the kits were born. "They're beautiful," he gasped once they had been licked dry. He nuzzled the happy looking silver tabby tom and sighed. "He reminds me of your father," he said, after Liontail had left.  
"Then let's name him Goldenkit, for Goldenstorm," Wildwind purred. "But what about her?" She flicked her tail to the serious looking white she-kit.  
"Birdkit," Screechnight said automatically.  
"Birdkit and Goldenkit... I like those names," Wildwind mewed. "I can't wait untill they open their eyes..."


	2. Chapter 1: The Wolf

One moon after Birdpaws apprentice ceremony

* * *

The forest rushed by as Birdpaw ran. She skidded to a stop and sniffed the humid, summer air. _Rabbit, water, trees, wolf, more tree's... Wait, wolf?_She stiffened as she heard the cry. She took another deep breath. "Thrushpaw!" she cried, running towards the mingled smells of wolf, Thrushpaw, and blood. "Thrushpaw!" she cried again as she saw the scene before her. Thrushpaw, covered in blood, was swiping feebly at a large gray wolf. Birdpaw stood still for a second then leaped at the wolf.

"Get out of here!" Thrushpaw hissed. "It's too late! Don't kill yourself!"

Birdpaw ignored him. "Die wolf, die!" she yowled, cutting into its shoulder. She felt blood splatter onto her chest. _Not my own. _she thought. But, when she looked down, she discovered that she was wrong. "It's... it's mine," she whimpered. She shook her head. "I WILL **NOT **DIE!!!" she yowled. The battle raged on. Soon, Birdpaw set the younger, more heavily wounded apprentice back to camp. Eventually, the wolf became bored and decided to stop playing with the cat. It sent her flying across the clearing and into a large, hard, gray rock. It then walked away, snorting as it went. Meanwhile, Birdpaw was very still on the ground. Her blue eyes were clouded behind closed eyelids, and her every limb hung limp. Blood began to pour out of wounds on the back of her head, neck, and belly.

"Birdpaw!" a very distant voice called out to her in obvious exasperation. Goldenpaw ran to his sister. "Birdpaw?" he said again, this time in more of a questioning voice. "Lionpaw, Russetsky! I found her!"

The deputy and his apprentice walked in. "Is she alright?" Lionpaw squeaked, fear in his already high pitched voice.

"I'm absolutely sure that she'll be perfectly fine," Russetsky said calmly, his rust colored fur blowing in the breeze and his green eyes gleaming with uncertainty.

"Are you sure?" Goldenpaw and Lionpaw asked in unison.

As if in response, Birdpaw groaned and her eyes flickered open. "Goldenpaw?" she mumbled, just barely seeing her brother and Lionpaw through hazy vison.

Goldenpaw jumped. "Huh?" he squealed, being his jumpy, overreacting self. He relized it was just Birdpaw. "Oh! You're okay!" he marveled happily.

Russetsky grunted. "Of course she is. What did I tell you?" he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Let's take you back to camp. Thrushpaw's worried about you." he said.

Suddenly, Birdpaw was wide awake. "Thrushpaw? Is he alright?" she asked, not thinking about others insted of herself as always. "Is he too badly hurt?"

"No, he's fine. My brother's tough enough to come back by himself!" Lionpaw declared. Then, he thought better of it. "Sorry, no offense," he said quickly.

"None taken," Birdpaw muttered.

"Eh em. Are we going back to camp?" Russetsky was growing impatient.

"Yes," Birdpaw said, standing up and limping towreds camp. The others exchanged a glace and followed her.


End file.
